Fool For Hope
by Crafter of Dreams
Summary: Amidst his sorrow as Severus Snape beheld Lily Potter dead on the ground, he made a decision that would change the life of both himself and one Harry Potter. Being raised by the widely detested Severus Snape means Harry must deal with distrust and hatred to make it through his destiny alive. Slytherin!Harry, HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

It was a cool and peaceful Halloween night with a brisk breeze whistling through the dark streets. When the man in the black flowing robes approached, the crickets singing their song in the background stopped. His handsome face was marred by a sneer and a permanent look of disgust as he strode purposefully in the center of the road. Licking his lips in anticipation of what he was about to do, he turned into the driveway of a house. It appeared run down, but when he spoke, barely above a whisper, his words lifted the veil over his eyes.

There it stood, the safe house for the Potters. A light shone brightly from within.

Quiet and deadly as a snake, he moved forward. Slowly, a grin sliced across his face.

It was time.

He pulled out his wand and waved it wordlessly. The door splintered open under the assault of his spell. Gathering his robes, he stepped through the shattered mess. A woman's scream pierced the air as a man's low tones ordered her to go protect their child.

James Potter held his ground in the little hallway.

"Voldemort!" Without further delay, Potter sent a shower of spells against the dark wizard.

Voldemort lazily flicked his wand at each until he saw his opening.

He shouted; he always did. It added more emphasis, he felt. "Avada Kedavra!" The eerie green light exploded from the tip of his wand straight into the heart of James Potter.

Predictably, it killed him instantly. The man sunk to his knees as the life left his limbs. After waiting patiently for him to fall to the floor, Voldemort stepped over the corpse and wound his way to the second floor. At the top of the staircase He listened for shuddering breaths and comforting noises. His smile grew when his keen ears picked up on something else.

"We love you, Harry. Mommy and Daddy love you. You are loved, Harry. We will always be with you." A gentle voice whispered.

Discarding the idea of approaching quietly, he strode towards the locked door standing between him and his prey. With a wave of his wand, Voldemort caused the door to disintegrate.

Lily Potter held up her hand in a pointless gesture.

"Please, take my life instead! Don't kill Harry, he's only a boy!"

Noting that she hadn't pulled out her wand yet, Voldemort took the opportunity to attempt to placate one of his followers. The love deluded man wished this woman to live.

"Move aside," he ordered roughly.

She moved, but it was an attempt to grab her wand sticking out of her back pocket.

Snapping up his arm in defense, he sent the deadly green light of avada kedavra in her direction. As she fell, he made a note to explain to Snape that she had been a Mud blood, and unworthy of his affections.

Voldemort crossed the room, placing himself in front of the baby boy. The child stared up at him with green eyes. Black hair had sprouted and already predicted an un-tamable quality. Voldemort was sure that beneath the baby fat was the makings of a lean, strong face.

Reassuring himself that the boy would never reach that point, he readied to relieve himself of this burdensome prophesy. Voldemort could feel the relief easing the muscles in his neck. After he finished here, he would be safe and nothing could stop him. This was his choice. This was the boy of the prophesy, he was sure of it.

He raised his wand for the final time and whispered to both the boy and himself the spell that would secure Lord Voldemort as invincible.

"Avada Kedavra."

It didn't turn out like he planned. The curse flashed towards Harry, but when it reached him, it slashed at his forehead and then bounced back. Voldemort looked on in horror as the Killing Curse raced back to him. Before he could dodge, before he could even move, it struck his heart and then there was nothing.

Harry sat helplessly in his bed, tears trickling down his face. Only a year old, he stared at his mother lying dead on the floor. He was still and silent after what he had witnessed. Incapable of coherent speech, he sat as his tears dampened the sheets in his crib.

Severus Snape, dressed entirely in black as usual, apparated in front of the house. Racing toward the broken door, he didn't even pause to check on James Potter who lay on his back in the hallway, glasses askew.

Black hair streamed behind him as he took the stairs two at a time. When he made it to the hallway, he stopped when he saw the broken door.

_No._ He thought. _No, no, no, no. _He staggered, collapsing against the wall and leaning on it for support. When he got to the empty door frame, he clutched at it. He didn't want to look, he didn't want to see what he knew would be there. Desperately clinging to the hope that she would still be alive, he could barely bring himself to round the corner. All it took was a twist of his body, and he could see her. She lay face down on the ground; impossibly still. He slid to the ground even as his heart plummeted.

She was gone.

Dead.

His mouth opened, but no sound came out. He crawled toward her and scooped her into his arms. This, her close to him, had been what he had dreamed of, but she was supposed to be full of life. Laughing, joyful, watching him. Not dead. Never dead.

When his first tear fell, there was no stopping the torrent that came with it. His mouth opened again and this time a howl tore from his throat. His fingers dug into her arm as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Dead.

Choking sobs came after his sorrow had been vocalized so clearly. It was then, that he heard the wailing from within the crib. His head snapped to where the baby Potter sat crying. Loathe as he was to let go of Lily, Severus lowered her gently, lovingly, to the ground. After briefly taking a moment to dash tears from his eyes, he bent toward Harry.

_He has his mother's eyes. _Was his first thought. Severus' own black eyes traveled to the lightning shaped cut marring the smooth surface of Harry's brow. Standing there - looming over the child like a storm cloud, full of anger at the world, and sorrow at his loss - he began thinking of what to do next. It was a habit derived from what made him a Slytherin, he supposed.

Dumbledore was supposed to have stopped this. He could go to him and the old wizard would know what to do. But as he turned, he heard a whimper from Harry. Green eyes met black and Severus Snape made a decision.

He scooped Harry up into his arms and ran out of the house with the boy. Wrapping him in his cloak to keep him warm, Severus pulled out his wand. He had no idea if apparating would hurt the boy, so he decided it would be best not to try. Knowing James Potter, the man probably had a broomstick lying around in the house.

"Accio broom." Severus muttered.

He didn't have to wait long for the broom to come flying towards him. Mounting it, Severus checked to make sure the child was secure in the crook of his arm before he kicked off. Nudging the broom to his right, he flew high into the clouds clutching the boy to his chest for warmth. Hogwarts was his first choice for a destination, but he realized that it would be too far. He decided against it for the time being, and opted for home. Dumbledore could wait. Harry could not. The boy needed to be someplace safe and warm. Severus' home would be perfect until he could deliver the child to Dumbledore. He turned in that direction. When the child choked out a sob, Severus surprised himself by hushing him and whispering, "You are safe, now. I promise."

The unlikely pair arrived at Severus' home in the early morning before the sun had risen. Dismounting stiffly from the broom stick, Severus stretched long legs before he hurried inside. Once the door was safely locked behind him, he bundled Harry into an excess amount of blankets. The boy's lips were turning blue and Severus knew that wasn't normal. After tucking him into the only bed, Severus rushed to his medicine cabinet and selected a potion to bring up body heat. As he rummaged around for a dropper, he calculated how much to give a one year old boy.

Deciding that three drops was the maximum amount, he snatched the dropper and opened Harry's mouth. When the potion had been administered, Severus found another blanket and piled it on along with the rest.

It was time to call on Dumbledore. After a brief check to make sure his wards were active and protections spells were working, he apparated with a loud pop into the school grounds. Purposefully, he strode towards Dumbledore's office, his longs legs eating up the distance and assisting him in his ascent up the long flights of stairs.

"You promised she would be safe!" He growled as he flung open the heavy oak doors.

"You promised that the wards would protect her and keep her hidden!"

The familiar half moon glasses turned in his direction.

"Severus?"

"They're dead! That rat exposed them. She's dead, Albus. Dead!"

"Severus, what-"

"_He _was there. That prophesy of yours got her killed!"

Dumbledore sank into his chair with an open mouth.

"Voldemort killed them. All of them?"

Severus shook his head. "No, not all. The boy still lives, though don't know how. Perhaps his survival has something to do with the Dark Lord's death." Snape hurried to explain further. I felt it. The Dark Lord is gone."

Springing form his chair, purpose lining his face, Dumbledore cried, "If what you say is true, Severus, Then we have reason to celebrate." He sobered. "We must attend to the Potters. If Harry is still in Godric's Hollow, then we must go to him at once. We cannot leave him there."

Severus held up a hand to stall him. "I took him with me. Currently, he is sleeping in my bed in my home. We should go there now, as it would be unwise to leave him alone for long, considering his circumstances.

Dumbledore disapperated and Severus followed suit, reappearing in his home. Harry, hearing the loud popping noise, began to cry. Quickly, in an attempt to soothe the child, Severus picked the child up. He rested him on his shoulder, making soothing noises until Harry quieted down.

"He has a cut on his forehead." Snape pointed out.

Dumbledore moved closer, examining the boy. "I see. I'm afraid I do not fully understand, but I begin to see it now. If you will wait here with Harry, I can send Hagrid to pick him up later. Harry can go and live with his surviving family, the Dursley's. There is no stopping the news of this night from spreading, no reason why it shouldn't, will be famous, Severus. If you give me a few hours, I can leave Harry with the Durselys, where he can grow up leading a normal life away from the limelight."

Severus listened and nodded agreeing with Dumbledore's assessment of the news regaurding the Dark Lord's death. As a former Death Eater, he had been able to feel the Dark Lord's demise.The other Death Eaters wouldn't have missed the feeling either. The news of the Dark Lord's defeat would be cause for celebration and would not be contained. Harry was safe and he could live a life with family.

But Snape had met that family, however briefly, with Lily. Regardless of the fact that Harry was James' child, he was Lily's as well. Severus would not allow the child to live with those...idiots.

"The boy will not go to the Dursleys." He said this in a condescending tone that only he could achieve. "He will be safer with me."

Dumbledore peered at him overtop his glasses. Piercing blue eyes studied Severus.

"Are you sure? Do-"

"Do not argue with me on this matter."

"Perhaps Sirius-" Dumbledore tried again.

Severus sneered coldly. "That man is barely mature enough to care for himself, let alone a child. No, however good his intentions are, Harry is better off with me."

The wise old wizard stroked his beard, taking note of Harry sleeping soundly on Snape's shoulder.

"I see. I will ask again later in case you change your mind, but rest assured I will take care of everything else. Focus on Harry, Severus. I will be in touch shortly."

The man courteously walked out the door before apparating away. There were deaths to mourn and joyful news to report.

Severus sat on his couch, holding Harry quietly in his arms. The boy snored quietly, unaware of the conflicted man rocking him gently.

"I will take care of you, Harry. Never doubt that. I can be what you will need, I promise.

**A/N: Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Harry, please, I'm begging you, don't spit it out this time. I need you to eat this and stop throwing it around." Severus Snape passed a pale hand over his weary face. The little Potter gurgled happily and smashed his tiny hands into the mess of food before him.

"This isn't a game, Harry. You need this-" He was interrupted by wet remnants of spaghetti hitting his face. At first he sat opened mouthed in a state of shock, but then he began to laugh.

"I suppose the finer points of philosophy won't mean much to you right now, will they."

Then he realized he had laughed. He hadn't done that for three months, since that terrible night.

"Alright, Harry, let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed. It's that time, now." Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Tergeo Harry."

The unsightly mess covering Harry from face to clothes disappeared. "Don't think that this is getting you out of a bath, boy."

The pout Harry gave was incredibly well timed. Snape plucked Harry out of his chair and began to carry him away.

"Master Snape mustn't forget his cloak. Master Snape will be cold without it."

Severus turned to face the house elf. The small creature lifted up Snape's cloak with a smile.

"Master Snape should come again. If Master Snape ever needs assistance with Harry Potter, we would be glad to help."

Severus took the cloak and thanked the elf. Once again, he mulled over his decision to bring Harry to Hogwarts.

When Severus had first decided to keep Harry, he had forgotten about one critical thing: He didn't have a job. Considering the amount of effort caring for a child took, there was no way that Severus could look for a job, provide for the boy, and be around him at the same time. He wasn't poor, not by a long shot. Smart investments, careful deals, and a very high degree in potions had granted him wealth. Not to mention that his relatives had left him with more than a few knuts when they died. While that would be enough to survive on for a short time, it would not be enough in the long run. There was also the need for mental stimulation to take into account. Severus was aware of the considerable funds that the Potters had left Harry and now, as Harry's guardian (it had been made magically official the second time Dumbledore visited), he could manage the money. He had invested some of the gold in different areas for a greater return, but was unwilling to touch the rest.

Slughorn, his old professor, solved his problem by retiring at the beginning of the first term sometime in November. Apparently the war affected even those who were safe behind castle walls. One evening as Severus visited Dumbledore, the old wizard offered him the position of Potions Master. They had discussed previously about Voldemort's death and surmised that he may not, in fact, be dead, just...dispersed. Upon his return, for Dumbledore was certain of it, it would put Severus in position to be the perfect spy. The old wizard turned his back to the former Death Eater and said,

"Now, Severus, I ask this of you for two reasons. One of which, I have already told you. But, if you would do me the favor of bringing Harry here, we can keep him safe. There are those out there who would wish harm on the boy for defeating Voldemort. You wouldn't have to worry about expenses while he is here. I'm sure the House Elves would be thrilled to care for a child."

Severus was speechless. He watched as the old man turned with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall would be glad to make sure that Harry doesn't feel like too much of a celebrity." Severus agreed quickly, seeing both the logic and the appeal of such a proposal. Shaking Dumbledore's hand, Severus raced back to his home to tell Harry the good news. The baby boy looked at him with wide eyes when Snape related the anecdote to him. However, the affect was ruined by Harry falling asleep midway through the tale.

Now, between teaching his classes and waking up in the night to comfort Harry after a nightmare, Snape was exhausted. And as a result, he was taking it out on the students.

He was unsure of his position, being the youngest to ever achieve the job of a professor in Hogwarts. The students seemed to pick up on that and whispered behind his back. So he piled them with homework, and the gossip roared back in response. His attitude turned cold, his gaze icy, and his bearing showed anger.

It was, in a word, frustrating.

Surprisingly, help came in the form of Professor McGonagall.

"The students will not respect you until you give them something to respect. They are children and so, are impressionable. Have patience with them. You are a professor now, act like an adult. The time for petty squabbles is over."

Her curt tone, though her words were well meant, struck him. He walked slowly back to his rooms where Harry sat playing with a House Elf.

"Go." he ordered the elf. The creature disappeared with a pop leaving Harry seated on the ground staring up at Severus.

"Ah, what am I to do, Harry? These students have heads as empty as broken eggshells."

Severus picked Harry up. "I begin to think that you may be smarter than most of the first years."

Harry gave a chubby cheeked grin.

"Perhaps some patience is in order. If only I wasn't surrounded by dunderheads."

Snape changed his approach in the classroom. His presence demanded silence and he attained an aloof teaching method. But it was effective.

Now, though, with spaghetti splattering his cloak and soapsuds in his hair, he didn't feel as\ dignified.

"Harry, stay still! You are getting water everywhere."

The boy wriggled in Severus' grip and splashed him with soapy water.

"Harry!"

The little Potter gave a watery laugh. He gripped Severus' soaked forearm and said,

"Dada."

"Harry would you-"

Snape paused. "What?" he asked with an air of disbelief. But Harry was in no mood to repeat himself and enthusiastically proceeded to throw as much water as he could on Severus.

X

Severus gained a reputation by the end of his first three years for being a cold teacher. During the first year, to the surprise of all, himself included, Dumbledore made him Head of Slytherin house. The second year found him favoring the Slytherin students a little bit. When he realized he was doing it, he attempted to tone it down, but he derived grim pleasure from demoralizing the house that had caused him such torment in the past years. Regardless of the student's house, however, he tolerated no foolery in the potions room. Any such behavior resulted in removal for that class.

The third year, he had fallen into a carefully created rhythm. That was until Harry turned four. The child began following him around with a constant question of, "Why" and "What?" Severus, gratified that the child was so curious, slowly became exasperated at the constant barrage of questions. Finally, he sat Harry down and placed three piles of books in front of him.

"All right, Harry, we are going to do something different today."

"M'kay."

Squatting down beside Harry, Severus pulled a book from the first pile and gave it to Harry.

"What's this?" Harry mumbled as he opened the book.

"This," Severus began, "is what will liberate me from your questions."

"Libewate?"

"It means to free, Harry. Now, this book will teach you how to read. We can practice together when I finish classes for the day. Here, try it out."

Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow. It was a motion that he had picked up from Snape after watching him deliver it to several students.

"M'kay."

Before Severus could object, Harry scrambled into his lap and leaned against his chest.

"What do I do?"

Shaking himself out of his shock at Harry's action, Severus gestured to the book.

"Open to the first page."

Harry did so and looked at the blank page.

"'S empty."

The book reacted at the sound of his voice. Black ink swirled on the page until if formed twenty-six individual letters.

"Do you know what these are, Harry?"

"Lettews! Look, my name!" Harry exclaimed, pointing a stubby finger at each letter.

Severus watched as Harry touched the five letters to spell H-A-R-R-Y. The book swirled the ink again and a Harry's name formed.

The four-year-old gasped in wonder. "Magic!" He said breathlessly.

"Yes, Harry, magic. Now, the book is going to teach you your alphabet, and then some simple words. Every time you pass a lesson, you can go to the next page. Close the book now and put it aside. I want to show you your next book."

Harry ignored him and listened as the book spoke in Severus' voice, "A. B. C."

Rolling his eyes, Severus realized it had been a bad idea to allow Flitwick to assist him. Clearly the man was an impudent imp. Although, for imps, the man was ridiculously smart.

Gently tugging the book away, he showed Harry the next book in the pile. "When you are done with that book, this one will teach you to write. As before, I will help you when classes are done for the day."

Harry pulled the quill reverently from its holster. He examined it thoroughly. Pressing it against the page with care, he gasped when he felt the magic take hold and move his hand. A small strike going diagonally up and then a movement diagonally down. A swift, short line connect the two in the middle. Harry's first -A- formed. Severus' eyes crinkled as Harry grinned at the three lines.

"All right, we will put this away for now and put you to bed. You need your sleep."

Severus tugged the book away from Harry with some difficulty and put neatly on the stack of books. When he turned to pick the boy up, Snape saw a glint in Harry's eye.

"Now, Harry, don't start running around. We have to go to bed. I have some difficult classes to prepare for in the morning and I need my sleep. You must go to bed."

Severus snatched at Harry, but the boy was fast for a toddler. He scampered away and hid behind the leg of a table.

"Harry." Severus growled.

The toddler ran as fast as his little legs could take him and flashed out of the door. He was loose in Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Snape exclaimed as he bolted after the child. He groaned and thought, _this is going to be a long night._

X

When Harry pulled his first con, Severus wasn't sure whether to be proud, or moderately terrified. The boy had decided he wanted to go outside Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade. He also wished to go alone. Deciding that seven was a perfectly good age to forgo adult supervision, he began to plan his outing. First, he chatted amiably with the house elves until he convinced them that they wouldn't be needing to watch over him for the rest of the day. Severus had found someone else to care for him while he was in classes. Earlier in the day, Harry had nicked a few of Snape's possessions he used in class so he would be forced to come back early. Snape came striding in just as Harry was speaking with elves with a smile on his face. Harry excused himself from the elves and moved towards Snape.

"Hey, Dad. Why are you back so early?" His guileless face exhibited nothing but curiosity.

Severus tousled Harry's already unruly hair. "Apparently I forgot a few of my potions supplies. I have need of them for my class."

Harry mimicked Snape's stance with his hands clasped in front of him, one on top of the other. He did this unconsciously. Severus glanced back as he rummaged around on his desk for his missing items. Raising his eyebrows, he noticed Harry standing ramrod straight with his hands clasped. The boy was clothed entirely in black. His hair, while eternally messy, was growing long like Severus' own.

"Can I help you find anything, Dad?" Quietly moving to stand beside Snape, Harry looked with interest at the organized desk.

"Actually, no. I believe I have found everything. I can't imagine how they got in those different places though. Normally, I am quite organized."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry pursed his lips and drew his eyebrows together.

"I haven't a clue. It happens to the best of us. As you have demonstrated today, clearly."

Severus shot a look at Harry, and caught a sudden glimpse of worry in the boy's eyes.

"Never mind, I found it all. Have fun with the House Elves today. I'll try to be back earlier. I thought we might have a spot of fun when I return. I have something planned to do before bed time."

Severus smiled kindly at Harry. It was an action he found himself doing around the boy more and more often these days. Ruffling the lad's hair, even though the boy hated it, Snape strode off, items in hand. Harry sent a look of warning to the House Elves then rushed to his room to collect his things. He would be needing them for his trip.

The hardest bit was going past the paintings without them rushing off to tattle. For this, Harry dragged along the youngest, most mischievous House Elf. Well, as mischievous as a House Elf could be. Harry smiled reassuringly at the poor elf. To the elf, the grin was like a marker of his impending doom. They held hands as Harry led them at a reasonable pace. Walking was too slow for him. He had to get there and back by the time Severus finished his classes. Fortunately for Harry, Snape never returned to his quarters during class times. Remaining in his office, he sat like a brooding lord, dealing out grades like they were heavy taxes he was pleased with. Harry, in his infinite wisdom, completely forgot that not every teacher would be in class at that precise moment. In fact, that particular teacher had an entire day off because of an important meeting she had to get to. Hair pulled back in what appeared to be painful, eyes that stared through severe spectacles and observed all she saw, Professor McGonagall walked gracefully. All in all, she terrified anyone up to no good without even knowing about it. Harry spotted her as he turned the corner. He was on the brink of sprinting ignorantly believing that everyone was in a classroom. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin when the Professor rounded on him.

"Good heavens, Harry! What are you doing down here? Aren't you supposed to be in your quarters?"

Before the House Elf could say anything, Harry thought up a half truth.

"Dad likes me to get some fresh air. So I'm going, briefly, to the school grounds. It will be short. It's just that I've been cooped up inside for so long and I can't seem to think straight. I want a fresh mind when Dad comes to teach me."

The professor appraised him with a look that sent shivers up and down his spine. The woman had eyes that could freeze fires.

"Perhaps I had better walk with you."

Refusing to allow his careful plans to go up in smoke, Harry twisted the conversation.

"Where are you going in such a hurry, Professor?"

McGonagall sent another spine chilling look. "Just down the hall." She looked down at her wand handle. Her face assumed the look of someone who is well on their way to being unforgivably late. Harry spared that a moment's thought. He had never known the Professor to be late anywhere. She was always at least ten minutes early. Even coming close to late would be unheard of.

"Professor, I don't want to be a bother. You look really quite busy. I assure you that I am perfectly safe inside the school. Please, go ahead and do what you need to."

Under any other circumstance, the professor would have found his speech and polite mannerisms uncharacteristic for a seven-year-old but she was: one, very busy and rushed, and two, she knew that after living with Snape for seven years would force anyone to mature quickly. As she nodded after a moment's hesitation and left the Potter boy behind, she recalled Severus' thinly veiled pride at the boy's prodigious learning curve when he put his mind to it. Her cloak billowing behind her, she focused on the meeting ahead. This would require her full undivided attention.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Tugging on the House Elf's hand, he darted forward. Impatience ate away at him. Knowing it was dangerous and corrosive to his plan, he didn't pause when he thought he heard footsteps behind a corner. Flinging himself out of the open double doors, he stepped onto the green of the grounds.

"Alright, you know what to do. Take me to Hogsmeade!"

The House Elf looked terribly confused. "But the master said never to apparate with you anywhere unless the master commanded it!"

Harry frowned. "Did he now? Well, I'll make it easy for you. Obey me now, and I'll order you not to punish yourself."

Shuffling his feet, the elf sniffled and rubbed his nose. Harry's expression softened. He was not callous. He had no wish to see the creature harmed. "Go ahead. If all goes according to plan, which it will if we go now, we won't get caught, he'll never know, and we won't get punished. It could be fun!"

Glowering at him disbelievingly, the elf snatched Harry's arm and disapparated. They reappeared in the street. To the surprise of the elf, Harry did not race toward Honeydukes, but in the direction of a book store. The boy stepped inside, nearly closing the door on a bewildered elf.

Harry skipped to the desk. He could barely see over the top, but as he hopped from foot to foot, he waited patiently for service. A burly wizard that reminded the Elf of an elephant and Harry of rhinoceros. Both aptly described the man. His girth was prodigious, but it wasn't sheer fat. Beneath it was hard muscle. His arms were thick and his palms were the size of Harry's young face. Hair was rather sparse, but his skin looked rough. While his legs remained and appeared firmly planted on the ground, it wasn't any part of his torso or lower body that drew attention. It was the nose. Both broad and long, wide and large, it seemed to possess a life of its own. It certainly seemed big enough to deserve it. Fortunately for the man, it was not so large that he could not see over it. Somehow, especially considering the girth of the proboscis, it fit the man.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Who rang the- Ah, sorry young man. I didn't see you there. How can I help you?" The man's voice, even when soft spoken, was thunderous.

"I ordered a book here. It's under the name Harry Potter."

The man's bushy eyebrows hid under his hairline. "_The_ Harry Potter? The boy who lived?"

Harry grinned. He was becoming accustomed to the recognition. In fact, he was beginning to enjoy the benefits of it. First in line everywhere, bowing and scraping from everyone he met, it was all just so perfect.

"Why yes, yes I am. Would you like to see the scar?"

The man pursed his lips, deciding whether he should or not, then declined politely. For a heavy man, he moved quite lightly on his feet. Harry waited for him impatiently next to the House Elf. As they heard the man rummaging around in the back, the elf grew increasingly nervous. Harry shot him a glare over his glasses.

"Stop fidgeting!" He hissed.

"Ah, here 'tis. _The Art of Combining Magics _by Al Mosadit." The man flicked his eyes over the book. "An American author, I presume?"

Harry took hold of the outstretched book reverently. "Yes sir."

"That'll be two galleons."

Harry palmed over the money without looking at the man again.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Potter."

Dishing out a smile, Harry took hold of the House Elf's hand.

"Come on, we have to go now! Move!"

Their light footsteps padded along the pavement in their hurry.

"Hey, Harry?"

A familiar voice stopped Harry dead in his tracks, leaving the poor elf to run straight into him. This bowled them both over, elf over wizard.

"Ow!"

"Ow!" The two exclaimed in unison.

A shadow loomed over them. When Harry opened his eyes, he saw a blurry hand holding something out to him. Straining his eyes, he made out the fuzzy outline of his glasses. His hand missed the first time, but he managed to associate the hand with a position. He took the eye wear and jammed it on his face. A bright face came into focus.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

Harry looked up at the girl. It was the student Severus asked to watch Harry when he was very busy. A Ravenclaw sixth year searching for extra-credit had been the perfect match for Harry's bright mind, and Snape's occasional unavailability.

Hannah stretched out a hand to him, expectantly waiting for an answer.

"I, uh..." Harry could tell that he had just taken too long. Whatever he said now would be disbelieved.

"Harry, does Professor Snape know where you are?"

"Um..."

Never in his young life had Harry been at such a loss for words.

The frown on her face was unexpected. Her face was such that anything other than a straight look, or a smile seemed out of place.

"Harry, I am going to take you back to the professor. You shouldn't be here, especially at your age. And all alone, what were you thinking? What if something had happened to you? Elf, get Professor Snape!"

The House Elf disappeared without another word.

It was about then that Harry got angry. He firmly believed that as a mature seven-year-old, he was perfectly capable of venturing out on his own. While he knew the rest of the world disagreed with him, he thought that they should come to terms with the fact that he, single-handedly, had defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort. Now, if that didn't warrant respect, he didn't know what did.

Harry ripped his hand from her grasping fingers.

"Shut up! Who do you think you are? You think you can tell me what to do? I beat Voldemort for good. He is gone, and you people keep treating me as if I can't help myself. I am powerful! You, yes you Hannah, are so very beneath me! You- OW!"

Harry was cut off mid-tirade by a stinging pain on his behind. He turned to see who was attacking when he felt a slap upside the head. Letting out a yelp, he covered his skull with his small hands. Wincing, he looked up.

He wished he hadn't.

Snape stood there like a storm. The breeze picked at his robes, billowing them around him. His eyes flashed lightning and his face was as ominous as thunder. The smile from earlier that day was gone and replaced by a look of pure disappointment and anger.

"Harry James Potter, apologize immediately then follow me."

Cowed, Harry mumbled an apology to Hannah, too scared to speak any louder than a whisper.

"Louder, Harry!" Snape snapped.

"I'm sorry!"

Hannah wasn't entirely sure if the apology was directed at her or Snape, but she nodded at the boy nonetheless.

She watched as Harry jumped when Snape's firm hand landed on his shoulder like a heavy vise. The two walked away. Harry struggled to keep up with Snape's long strides. When Snape didn't apparate, Harry became very confused. He was about to ask a question when he looked at Snape's dark countenance and decided to remain silent. When they continued walking at the furious pace Snape had set, Harry realized that they would be walking the entire way back to Hogwarts. He also realized that Snape was calming down and planning a short and terrifying lecture. This revelation pushed Harry over the edge of worried to full out scared. Shortly after Harry came to this conclusion, Snape stopped and stood very still for a moment.

"Harry, I am disappointed in you."

Those six words shook the boy.

"Do you truly believe that because you defeated the Dark Lord, you are better than the rest of us mere mortals? Are you now going to proceed to cure us of our ails? Will you be our savior in all matters? Will you require worship and a temple? Tell me truly, Harry, am I to bow down to you? Do you deserve such fealty? The Boy-who-lived."

Each question drove Harry closer and closer to the brink of tears. He thought, just for a second, of saying yes, he was better, and then he remembered the other wizards, he remembered Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. He thought of his parents. Peering at Snape through a haze of welled up tears, he shook his head.

"No, you don't. Harry, there are countless witches and wizards out there that are far better than you. There will be countless witches and wizards that will always be better than you. You may have been the reason of Voldemort's disappearance, but you were not the direct cause. Someday, I will tell you about it, but just know, you did not single-handedly defeat one of the greatest wizards of all time while lying in your cradle."

Severus crouched down in front of him. "Harry, don't ever let me hear you say that you are better again. You are young, and in no way to be left alone because you could get hurt. You are defenseless and I certainly do not wish to see you dead."

Watching Harry's face appear more and more downtrodden, Snape raised the boy's chin with a finger. "Harry, this is important. Never think you are better. There is always someone who can prove otherwise. Neither will I tolerate this behavior. Be done with this foolishness. When you see Hannah again, you will apologize and explain why you were wrong to say the things you did. Do you understand me?"

Harry nodded, his face dripping with tears.

"I said, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now come. We have a long walk ahead of us."

Harry burst into tears. Flinging his arms around Severus, he bawled into his shoulder. Snape squatted there awkwardly. He raised his hands and patted the boy on the back.

"Er, there there. . ."

They stayed that way until Harry's sobs turned into hiccups and Snape's arms wrapped fully around the boy.

**A/N: Well, that one took a while to pull off. There it is, Chapter Two.**


End file.
